


Be Mine

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, F/F, It's a Real Date, One Shot, fake dating but not really, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: Cat wants to be taken on a date by Supergirl. Of course, where's Supergirl when Cat needs her. At least her assistant is good for something.Originally a Valentine's Day fic. Like before, not getting posted any time near Valentine's.





	Be Mine

Cat Grant was visibly agitated when Kara entered her office, 3rd latte of the day in hand. Despite her super senses, she could not figure out for the life of her what was bothering her boss. “You wanted to see me, Ms. Grant?” Kara asked, making Cat jump.

“Kara!” Kara’s heart nearly jumped out of her chest as Cat got her name right. “Just in time. Put this on. We have a reservation for 6.” She handed Kara an outfit that looked suspiciously like her super suit.

Kara took it cautiously, holding it up to her lanky frame. “You want me to dress up like SuperGirl?” she asked, trying to hide her nervousness.

Cat shifted, visibly as nervous as Kara felt. “Is there a problem?” She raised an eyebrow and cocked a hip to try and regain some of her composure.

Kara gave a tight-lipped smile. “No.” She stuttered, “I’ll go put this on.”

\--+--

Kara feinted leading Cat into the restaurant, truly not having a clue where she was going. They were seated, across from one another, and Kara busied herself looking anywhere but at Cat. During the ride there, Kara had put it together that this was a date. Cat wanted to date Supergirl but couldn’t find her, thus Kara was a stand-in for herself. 

Kara was forced to look at Cat when she practically yanked Kara’s hand across the table so that she could hold it comfortably. Kara had to admire how bold this woman was. Dating a superhero was a lofty goal if there ever was one.

Cat squeezed Kara’s hand, putting all her focus on their entwined fingers. “I’m really happy,” she mumbled.

Kara smiled warmly. “If you’re happy; I’m happy.”

\--+--

Kara never thought she’d be walked back to her apartment by Cat Grant. She kind of wished she had cleaned the place up that morning. She leaned up against the door, fishing for the key in her pocket. 

She looked from her hand to Cat, expecting the usual mildly disgruntled expression the media mogul was known for. Instead, Cat was looking down at her feet. “Ms. Grant?” Kara reached out and gently touched Cat’s arm.

Cat half-gasped, looked up to meet Kara’s gaze, and stretched up on her toes to plant a kiss on Kara’s lips. Her tiny arms reached up to lock around Kara’s neck and the next thing either of them knew they were laying on the floor. 

Kara pushed back, sitting up. Cat wore an expression halfway between confusion and regret. “This didn’t happen,” Cat quickly hissed, using her grip on Kara’s shoulders to pull herself up. She then withdrew from under her assistant and fled the building.

\--+--

The next day at the office there was a bouquet of roses, a box of chocolate, a plush bear, and a personal note waiting on Kara’s desk. “Secret admirer?” Winn asked, rolling his chair over to read the note over Kara’s shoulder.

_If I didn’t cross any lines_  
Come see me  
You’re pretty Super, Kara  
<3 Cat 

Kara smiled, hugging the note to her chest. “More than an admirer,” Kara purred. “So much more.”


End file.
